


A Personal Motif Needed

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	A Personal Motif Needed

"I think it's time for us to have our own motto," said Emma one morning.

"What do you mean?" Regina's eyes didn't leave the newspaper she read while drinking her coffee.

"My parents have that 'I'll find you' thing, Rumple and Belle have that chipped teacup."

Regina looked at her expectantly.

"Like a picture! A swan with a crown!"

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it's perfect, the swan for me, the crown for you..."

"That reminds me of the Swan Lake."

"Of what?"

"Tchaikovsky. Ballet."

"Dunno. But I've read somewhere only queens are allowed to eat swans."

Regina choked on her coffee.


End file.
